


A very “convenient” snowstorm

by JayStriders



Category: Dagen (Mythica) - Fandom, Dagen x Marek, Darek (Mythica), Marek (Mythica) - Fandom, Mythica (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slight swearing, and there was only one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayStriders/pseuds/JayStriders
Summary: Dagen and Marek get snowed in at Hammerhead's Tavern. A fun night ensues.
Relationships: Dagen x Marek - Relationship, Darek (Mythica) - Relationship, Teela x Thane (mentioned)
Kudos: 8





	A very “convenient” snowstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my friend decided that there was not enough fan work for the Mythica movies after we binged the first three. So we decided to make our own. 
> 
> P.S   
> This is my friends first official fanfic they have created, so show the love <3

“I am so sick of the fycking snow,” Dagen said, exasperated. They had been snowed in at Hammerhead’s for hours now, just hoping that it would let up. As of yet, it had not. 

Marek looked over at her traveling companion, “the snow isn't going to stop with your complaining Dagen, what are you, King of the snow? Is it going to bend to your will?” She placed her head in her hands, rubbing her temples. 

“Look. Why don't we just bunk here for the night, I am sure Teela and Thane can take care of the hideout, besides I am sure they would love some alone time.” Marek said. 

“Yes, they need sooo much alone time, Teela with her praying and Thane, I don't know, sitting there polishing his sword” Dagen joked. 

“You know who could use some alone time though?” he said, tucking a strand of Marek’s hair behind her ear. 

Marek rolled her eyes. “ Who? You and your harlots?” 

“What no, that's not who” Dagen sputtered. 

Marek walks up to the bar, “Hammerhead, two rooms for the night” tossing coins on the counter. 

“That's all our silver, how will we pay..?” Dagen shouts. Marek cuts him off, “ Don’t worry I am sure one of your past escapades will give you a discount, maybe with your charm you could convince one of the ladies to come up to the room for free” she said sarcastically. 

Dagen smirks “So you think I’m charming?” 

Marek glares, deadpanned “ I’m going to bed” 

Dagen gestures at Marek as she disappears upstairs, “ bttsttsgst…” He sighed, defeated. 

After about an hour wallowing in his own self pity, trying halfheartedly to impress the ladies, he begrudgingly trudged the stairs to his room, defeated. 

After closing the door, he flopped on the bed. It creaked as he settled in, but he paid no mind, you get what you pay for, besides he's had worse. After all, they live in a cave. 

He closed his eyes and crash! He was suddenly two feet lower than before. He was pretty sure he had splinters in his ass now. “Oh, Gods, why can’t you give me a fycking break, what did I do to vex you so?” He thought for a moment, “never mind, I remember." 

He got up, careful not to impale himself, and glared at the bed. “Well that was a waste of silver, what am I going to do now?” 

After a minute he smirked with a brilliant idea, sauntering out of the room. 

“Maybe the Gods have blessed me” Dagen whispered, strutting into Marek’s room. 

“Psst, psst Marek”

“What do you want, Dagan?”

“I broke my bed” 

“You did what? Gods those poor girls” Marek said, sitting up. 

“Oh Marek, do you think so little of me?” 

Marek looked over at him, “Yes” 

Dagan placed one hand on his chest, the other on his head, tilting it back dramatically “ Why Marek, my honour as a gentleman! It's in tatters! My intentions are only pure, and I am deeply wounded that you should think otherwise!” 

Marek huffs “what do you want Dagen, I am trying to sleep.”

“My bed is broken, my dignity in tatters! The least you could do is provide me with a warm bed, after you've hurt me so!” 

“I’m not the one that broke your bed, Dagen, why don’t you ask one of your girls for a warm bed?” 

“Unfortunately no girl has graced my bed this evening.”

“So your own stupidity broke the bed then?”

“No, the bed just simply couldn't handle the wait of my beautiful self.”

“So you're saying you're fat?”

“What, I never..”

“I didn't want to mention it but you have put on a few pounds Dagen” Marek said desperately trying to conceal a smile. 

After a minute, Dagen finally realized that Marek was just yanking his chain. ‘Two can play at this game’ he thought. 

He sunk to the ground “That is twice tonight that your vicious words have pierced my boyish heart, and left me nothing but an empty shell on this cold floor!” 

He lies down “I guess this cold floor will not only be my bed but my grave tonight, caused by the blistering snow outside, and the ice within your heart. 

Dagen closes his eyes, and pretends to be dead, only slightly smiling. 

Marek sighs, “Oh just get up here, if only to stop your insistent complaining.”

Marek slid over to make room for him, begrudgingly. 

Dagens' face broke out into a grin, ‘finally’ he thought. 

He started to remove his shirt. 

“Nope, nope, nope all your clothes stay on” Marek stated. 

Dagen frowned, ‘fine’ he thought and left his boots on, crawling into bed beside her. 

He scooched closer to her, attempting to wrap his arm around her waist, 

“What in the Goddess name are you doing?” Marek said, glancing back at him.

“Oh don’t invoke her boring ass, don’t you know it’s cold outside and we have to cuddle for warmth” Dagen said, raising his eyebrows suggestively. 

“I will shove you onto the floor Dagen, if you don’t behave.”

“Oh don’t be like that darling. I’ll behave. However this bed is small, we will have to press our bodies together, and that’s a lot easier with my arm around you.” 

“Fine, but I don’t want any wandering hands.” 

Dagen moves in closer, resting his arm around her, hand placed squarely on her bosom. 

“No”

“I promise they won’t wonder anywhere”

Marek side eyed Dagen, magic flashing in her eyes.

Dagen slowly moved his hand into a more appropriate position. 

“No need to get feisty” Dagen said, slightly worried, “whatever the lady requests.”

“Good” Marek huffed, settling in for the night. 

Marek tried to sleep, but it wasn’t really working. Probably didn’t help that a sexy half-elf was breathing onto her neck, every inch of him, pressed against her, and boy was there a lot of inches

She turned around, trying very carefully not to wake her bed companion. 

‘Wow it’s actually so peaceful when he’s not talking. He really is as handsome as he says he is,’ Marek thought, reaching forward to brush a strand of hair off his forehead. 

Dagen stirred slightly, he mumbled Marek's name affectionately . 

Marek froze, before winding back and smacking Dagen square in the face. 

“Ahh” Dagen said, surprised and slightly groggy. “What did I do?” 

“You. y.. Ju… you just ugh” Marek said flipping back around, blushing.

Dagen sat up, “Excuse me, you can’t just slap someone awake without a reason. Now look me in the eyes and explain yourself.” 

Dagen leaned over her, bracing himself as to not fall onto her. 

Marek twisted onto her back so she was facing him. 

Marek is silent for a moment before locking eyes with Dagen, “fuck it” 

She grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him down and smashing their lips together. 

Dagen froze, not quite sure how to proceed. 

Marek stopped, letting him go. She blushed, embarrassed. “Is this not what you wanted?” 

“I’m sorry, it's just, you.. You never, I never thought, and I.. Fuck yes.” he stumbled before capturing her lips again. 

This time Dagen actually moved his lips. They stayed like that for a while , before Dagen bit her lip, attempting to deepen the kiss. 

Marek parted her lips, allowing Dagen to take control, knowing full well this is the only time she would allow this. 

Marek moaned and then Dagen broke the kiss. He looked down at her, with something that was not quite lust in his eyes. “By the Gods Marek, I don't think you know how beautiful you actually are. You're the most amazing woman I have ever met. 

He leaned down, peppering a trail of kisses down her neck, towards her collarbone. 

Marek reached down, untucking Dagens shirt, attempting to pull it up. “ Off, now,” she said, tugging at the hem. 

He leaned back, removing the offending clothes. “So much for rules I see” he said, sassily. 

Marek glared at him, before pulling him back in. She let her hands wander over his back and chest, exploring every inch. 

Dagen's hand wandered to the hem of her shirt, pushing it up. His hands on her skin felt like buzzing fire. It was exhilarating. 

He began to push her shirt higher, attempting to remove it...

Crash! She woke with a start as a tree branch slammed against the window. She turned her head, disoriented. Dagen was there, still snuggled into her, fast asleep. 

She turned and looked at the ceiling. “Well... FUCK”.


End file.
